


25 Years Together (How Mommy and Mama Met)

by DragonEgg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Children, F/F, Korra and Asami's Family, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Slice of Life, kid shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEgg/pseuds/DragonEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami tell their kids how they meet, how they were each found, and just teaching them all about life lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keiko's Question

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not that big of an elephant in the room, but I've already made a story with the same title (kind of), but decided to delete it because it turned out that it wasn't the way I wanted to tell this type of story. I was just running with a few ideas and the more I thought of the interview setting, I feared that it would be boring, not very well paced, and all over the place. I wanted to make a fresh start and I think I found the perfect mood to start with.

**Keiko's Question**

 

"Mommy?" A tiny, soft voice called out, stirring an exhausted aging Korra out of her deep sleep. The avatar was just too tired to open her eyes, but mumbled enough to let the little intruder know that she was awake. Little chubby hands then grabbed Korras white tank top, trying to shake her out of her tired state.

Korra gave a snort and mumbled, "Kiki... Mommy's trying to sleep, okay...?"

"But, Mommy..." The four year old hesitated and wiped her eyes.

Korra popped one eye open, realizing that her youngest started to sniffle.

"Did you wet the bed sweetie?" She asked softly.

The little girl sniffled while shaking her head, holding onto her stuffed polar bear dog like a vice.  

"Did you have a nightmare, Keiko?" Korra asked quietly.

The four year old had only one thing on her mind, but much like her mothers, Keiko was very smart and picked up on things very quickly. She looked at her forty-six year old mother, so tired from saving the world countless times, as Keiko was told by her other mother, Asami. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her long braid was loosened as the rest of her hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions. Some dried drool also stained the corner of her chapped mouth.

She knew Mommy needed her sleep after being away from home for an entire month, to rest and sleep all day if she wanted to.

Keiko tucked her head under her mothers chin and hugged her tight. 

Korra was even more worried now, but she held her daughter just as tight, giving multiple kisses on top of her head.

"Do you just want to sleep in Mommy and Mama's bed, Kiki?"

Keiko nodded as Korra lifted the pudgy, long haired, toddler in her arms and rocked her gently in her arms. 

"Now, before you get in Mommy's bed, you gotta make sure you go tee tee first. Did you go tee tee?"

"No."

"Come on, let's go tee tee."

"M'Kay."

 

Keiko snuggled up close to her mothers as she sucked her thumb, holding onto her stuffed animal tightly. Korra quickly fell asleep again and as soon as she did, Keiko looked to Asami, specifically. 

Asami was sound asleep, snoring softly. The now forty-eight year old mother had a couple of lines near her eyes, but was still pretty youthful (not as youthful as Korra though, but youthful enough). Her hair was graying and a lot shorter than when she was younger, but still very curly.

Little Keiko reached her hands out to touch her mama's face. Asami smiled in her sleep and unconsciously reached out for her child, stroking her chubby cheek with her thumb. 

That got Keiko to smile a little. With her mothers gentle nature and her other mothers familiar loud snoring, the little girl was soothed to sleep.

* * *

 

The very next morning, Keiko woke up in her parents king sized bed, fully rested. She looked down to see if she had an accident and was grateful that she hadn't during that peaceful slumber. Keiko noticed that both of her mothers were gone but that there was a strong smell coming from the hall; the sweet smell of breakfast being made.

After going to the bathroom, Keiko quickly made her way down the stairs to see her whole family at the dinner table. Lee, their longtime butler, was cooking eggs while Asami was helping with a special rice pudding. It smelled a lot like chocolate and Keiko couldn't help but get excited at it all.

"Ah! Look who's awake..." Korra cooed getting up from the table, walking towards her daughter. Keiko squealed as she was lifted up into Korras arms and was swung around.

"Is that my little mashumaru?" Asami also cooed, turning down the stove to give multiple kisses to her daughter until she started giggling like mad.

Keiko was taken to the breakfast table, where her eight year old twin brothers Nanuq and Sen were scarfing down their meals of oyakodon; chicken and eggs on rice were their favorites. Her older sister, sixteen year old Yume, just had a simple plate of raw eggs, rice, and natto mixed into a mush as she read about furthering her earth bending skills.

Korra sat down as Keiko sat in her lap. She handed her young daughter her sippy cup of lychee juice as she slurped on her seaweed noodles that came with fried eggs on toast. 

She offered Keiko some, only to be approached by Asami with a delicious treat. That chocolate smell? This was it and it was all hers. Her mother and Mr. Lee called it 'champorado'. It smelled so good, that she almost dug her face right into it, before Asami gave her her little spoon.

Lee had his own bowl of food (natto, sliced avocado, white rice, and fried fish) as Asami just had some coffee and eggs, sardines, along with a small bowl of yogurt and blueberries on the side. Her mother was a strange eater. Her food always smelled funny, but she smiled at her mother's funny, quirky, antics.

 

The table was filled with small talk, chewing of food, and the subtle sounds of chopsticks tapping together, but Keiko still had that one question lingering in her mind ever since last night. Maybe even further than that to be honest. 

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Korra still had a loose noodle hanging out the side of her mouth which got her daughter to smile, but the question was wavering over her like a cloud. She had to get it out.

"Do I have a daddy?"

The entire table was filled with coughing, dropped chopsticks, and soon enough, utter silence.


	2. The Ripple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent conversation turns on its head.

**The Ripple**

 

Korra and Asami stared hard at their younger daughter, not showing anger, but more out of sheer shock.   
  
"Yeah, Mommy, do I have one?" Sen asked looking at Korra, putting his food down.  
  
Yume looked like she was concentrating harder on her books, while Korra and Asami looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Um, Madame? I'm going to go feed the pups, now. Excuse me." Mr. Lee got up very quickly, made his way towards the patio, and locked the door behind him. The family all saw that he was tackled by four hairy polar bear pups, but didn't seem in the mood to start laughing.

Besides, Mr. Lee seemed to be better off outside with the puppies, than to listen to something so private.

  
Korra slurped the last bit of her seaweed noodles, cleared her throat, then asked all the kids to go sit down on their sectional couch.

  
  
The twin boys sat in the middle of the couch, huddled up near Asami. Keiko settled herself into Korra's lap while she sucked on her thumb, playing with her moms long braid, waiting for Korra to finally answer her long awaited question. Everyone looked comfortable.  
  
However, Yume sat on the far end of the couch. The teen had her book tucked under her arm, as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Yume's face read a look of pure concentration. It was almost as if she was meditating.  
  
Both of her parents noticed this, patting the cushion in the middle for Yume to come sit next to them, but their oldest daughter made a gesture that told them that she was okay.  
  
"Well, all of you, umm. Most of you... are... adopted..." Asami said pulling the twins close to her.  
  
"What's that?" Keiko asked quietly.  
  
"That means, they found us when... we didn't have anybody. Then brought us home." Yume muttered, shuffling her feet under her legs.  
  
"Oh!" All the kids realized out loud.  
  
Asami looked worriedly at her oldest daughter of sixteen. She wanted to comfort her, but Korra beat her to it by getting up to sit next to her oldest daughter. Despite rubbing her back in comforting circles, Yume was still sitting as stiff as a board.  
  
Soon enough, the twins began to tug on both of Asami's arms, eager to ask all sorts of questions ringing in their heads.  
  
"Mama, mama! How'd you find us?"  
  
"Yeah! How?"  
  
Asami laughed lightly and kissed both of her boys on top of their tussled heads.  
  
"Let's see... When you were just, tiny, chunky, little babies..." She tickled both of their tummies which got a snorting laugh out of the twins, "Mommy and I were on a very special trip to the Southern Water Tribe-"  
  
"Where Granddad and Gran Gran live!" Nanuq exclaimed aloud.  
  
"Haha, that's right! We traveled to a small village, where Gran Gran and Granddad used to live, that needed our help. When we were handing out food to the hungry, we were suddenly ambushed by these two cute babies. They were yanking on our clothes, trying to get our attention."  
  
Nanuq and Sen giggled as Korra nuzzled both of their heads. Asami smiled and continued.  
  
"We picked you both up and kept asking where you came from, but a nice lady from an orphanage nearby told us that you guys wanted to go see the _'The Mighty Avatar'_ so badly."  
  
Korra smiled as the boys grinned from ear to ear, snuggling into their mama's sides.  
  
"So, I guess you found us first," Korra ruffled both of their hairs.  
  
"How'd you find me, Mommy?" Keiko asked innocently.  
  
"W-well..." Korra stuttered.  
  
Asami started to become frantic, too.  
  
"It's a long, long story, Kiki," Korra said, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"But I wanna know, Mommy," Keiko groaned, as she tugged on Korras collar.  
  
"Oh... Umm..." Korra looked to Asami for help.  
  
"Well..." Asami tugged on her red collar, sweating just a bit.  
  
"Mama got pregnant," Yume blurted out, still slouching.  
  
Korra and Asami blushed, as Keiko tilted her head.  
  
"How does that work?" Nanuq asked, scratching his head.  
  
"It's a really long story, mashumaru..." Asami spoke gently, giving Keiko a little smile.  
  
"It's a little bit confusing now, but I promise I'll tell you guys when you're older," Korra explained.  
  
"BUT, MOM...!" They all groaned.  
  
"We promise," Korra and Asami both said, aloud.  
  
"Really, promise!" Keiko spoke angrily which caused Korra to become a bit upset.

This situation was a delicate one and couldn't be explained so easily to a child, but Keiko was growing more angry and persistent as she got older. Even as a baby, she always seemed to be like that. When Korra had to leave Republic City, she ended up being absent for months. Keiko would always throw temper tantrums because of it. Temper tantrums that could be heard on the phone when talking to her wife. She would even try to yank the phone away from her other children just to talk to Korra. Well, the closest thing to talking for a toddler. Babbling was this child's specialty. Korra loved her daughter though, and Keiko loved her right back. However, life was hard on them, especially when the world needed it's Avatar while Keiko was growing up. For the rest of the kids, it was easy for the most part. Those years were incredibly smooth. No fighting, no political breakdowns, wars. Korra knew it wouldn't last. She couldn't control life.   
  
With a little bit of hurt in her eyes (which Asami certainly noticed from Korra), Korra's frown quickly faded into a gentle smile. She may not be able to control life, but she can certainly work around it for her little girl. As she lifted Keiko high up in the air, she looked her right into her eyes and said, "I will, truly, from the bottom of my heart, promise to tell you soon, Keiko."  
  
Keiko thought it over for awhile; looking back to back at each parent.

She gave an acceptable nod, seeing the sincerity in both mothers eyes.  
  
The rest of the kids turned their eyes to their big sister, looking like she was crawling into herself the longer they stared.  
  
"Then... Where did Yume come from, Mama?" Sen asked, pointing to his sister.  
  
"..." Asami suddenly got a grim look on her face.  
  
"Yeah! Where'd you find her?" Keiko spoke up.  
  
Korra started to get a heavy feeling in her chest.  
  
"Did she walk up to you, too?" Nanuq asked. "Does she have a daddy?"  
  
"Do you know if you have a daddy, Yume?" Keiko crawled towards her big sister.

Yume pulled her legs into herself.  
  
"Kids please, I'll explai-" Asami warned them.  
  
"Why do you look so mad?" Sen asked walking towards his big sister and began to poke her thigh, much to Yume's annoyance.  
  
Yume started to turn red with embarrassment, but mostly anger.

"KIDS-" Korra raised her voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nanuq asked, reaching out to his red faced sister, on the verge of tears.  
  
  
Yume quickly got off the couch and stomped onto the carpet, causing ripples of earth to pop up from the floor. Her young siblings fell onto their backs at the quake. "They found me in the garbage, okay!? Gosh! They found me in their trash! I DON'T HAVE A SWEET LITTLE STORY FOR YOU ANNOYING BRATS! There! Now everybody, _SHUT UP AND STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!!!"_

Yume then rushed to the stairs.  
  
" **YUME**! Come back here now!" Korra yelled back at her daughter, but her angered plea fell on deaf ears.  
  
Yume had already stomped her way upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Korra and Asami heard the click of a lock as the rest of their children began to get puffy eyed.  
  
"I didn't mean to make her mad," Nanuq sniffled.  
  
"Oh sweetie, no. It's not your fault..." Asami tried to reach out but it was too late.

Keiko was the first to run outside. Soon the boys followed, embarrassed as they all ran crying and sniffling as they shut the back door behind them.

  
  
Korra leaned back against the couch, trying her best to relax against the pillows, but she ended up putting her hands over her face in defeat.  
  
Asami came over to kiss her wife's neck and snuggle against the side of her head. She rubbed Korras back in circles, giving her sweet kisses, until she had the strength to look Asami in the eye.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell... I didn't mean to make it worse..." Korra groaned sadly.  
  
"Sweetie, you didn't make it worse. You know ever since she was a child, Yume was always extreme with her emotions and reactions."  
  
"Tch, yeah. I wonder who she got that from?" Korra mumbled sadly, thinking of herself. "She found out so early about where she came from, Asami..."  
  
"I know, sweetie, I know. But we have to talk to her about it."  
  
Asami gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay... Okay." Korra took deep breaths.  
  
Concerned at the shakiness of her breath, Asami couldn't help but ask her distressed wife, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just... It's been a long time coming, you know? For her to get this mad."  
  
"I know, Korra. I'll go get the kids and meet you upstairs then."  
  
They tapped their foreheads, breathing deeply as one and Asami could sense her wife's distress from the light shudders of her body.  
  
"I know this is bothering you and..." Asami hesitated a bit. "It's bothering me too, ya know?"  
  
"I just... What else can we even say to her that hasn't been said already?" Korra confessed.  
  
"She's sixteen now, sweetheart. I think... and I really don't want to do this..."

Korra looked at her wife confused."What? Do what?"

Asami sighed in defeat. "I think it's time we tell her about her parents. Remember the investigation? I-I have an update on it."  
  
Korra almost went bug eyed.  
  
"Asami... we don't have to bring that up just ye-"  
  
"Korra... we can't keep doing this with her, okay? I don't want to wait to tell her until she's out of the house. Or worse, when she's putting more holes in the floorboards." Soon, Asami cupped her wife's cheeks and said slowly, "I got the letter from Mako a day ago. I was going to tell you sooner but..."

"It's okay. I understand why..." Korra said, fully understanding Asamis feelings about a subject like this. "But you need to know that I'm here for you, Asami. You need to know that no matter what, you can always talk to me. You know that?"

Asami cupped her mouth, trying not to cry too hard. She eventually surrendered herself and curled up into Korra's warm, loving, embrace. "I'm so sorry. I know, it's just, it came up so fast, but this is our child. Our baby, Korra. And if someone hurts her, I swear... I don't know what I'll do, but I'll make sure it never happens again."

Korra was taken back by that remark, but completely and fully understood, kissing her wife on the forehead. 

Asami continued, "I haven't opened it yet and I think we should give it to her. Just to see if she'll be okay. I really think we should. Even if it changes things, I don't want to hide this from her forever," Asami's voice began to waver, but finally broke on that last word. Korra couldn't help but nuzzle her nose into her wife's head, again.  
  
Asami looked down, tears began to burn in the back of her eyes as Korra held her trembling body harder. Soon, enough tears started slipping past her own cheeks. They rocked as one, going back and forth for a few moments.  
  
"It'll be okay, honey. It'll be okay. She's still ours in a way. Never forget that."  
  
Asami wiped her nose. "I know..." Asami looked up the stairs to Yume's door.  
  
"I'll go get her, okay?"

"Okay. I'll handle the twins and Keiko."  
  
They gave each other a quick peck before leaving the couch to go fetch the children.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra comforts her oldest daughter with life lessons she's gone through herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for the wait of this chapter. I had a couple stuff going through my life and I got stuck once again. I was contemplating on deleting this story too. I changed my mind when I started talking to my own parents and I wanted to continue with this because, I want it to be a lot more than Korra telling her kids how she met Asami.
> 
> And yeah, Korra and Asami have a total of five babies.
> 
> Normally I don't enjoy the company of children. I'm actually okay with them when they're not being gross, mean, or snobby, but when kids are adorable, sweet, and just nice, it just melts my heart. I think Korra and Asami would have a lot of kids in my opinion but, that's just me. I'll probably be wrong about that though, lol.

**Comfort**

Yume curled into herself on her bed, playing with a couple of pebbles from her pants pocket. She was turning them into all kinds of shapes and sizes, to amuse herself. Ever since she was a child, she always enjoyed collecting rocks, hiding them in her little tricycle and taking them into a secret hut in the backyard. She loved the shapes, colors, and feeling all sorts of different rocks and pebbles she collected over the years.  
  
As soon as she discovered she could earth bend, her hobby became a much bigger part of her life. Korra had always taught her that bending is like second nature. It was only a couple years ago.

_'Sometimes the element we possess, can make a connection in our lives without even knowing it. You can feel the earth, but can you REALLY, truly feel it, Yume?'_

_'I think so, Mom.'_

_'That's good, that's very good. You can do anything you want with it. Remember that earth comes in different shapes, sizes, and forms. Some of it can be on the ground, or on a cliff, pebbles in our yard, or even mud...' Korra gently tossed some mud at her daughter, hitting her feet._

_'Ew, Mom! Haha!' Yume ended throwing it back at her mother's head._

_'Hahaha... hey!'_

_The each started to have a mud ball fight, until eventually all of her brothers, even her baby sister joined them. Malik was pelted the most while the twins kept trying to body slam into their mother and sister, but baby Keiko paid no attention to the fight. She kept trying to make mud angels. As soon as they threw a mud ball at Asami, she didn't look too pleased. It seemed like the game was over. However, she eventually got her revenge with their giant garden hose. Everyone ended up wet, all stacked on top of each other, laughing. She even remembered them all taking a picture together._

_They all looked so happy._  
  
Yume smiled at that memory.  
  
Playing with rocks reduced the stress she was going through. The coping mechanism seemed to work for awhile, but as soon as she thought about her family more, she put the rocks back in her pocket and got off the bed to sit quietly on the floor. She slid against the wall, her face hiding in her hands, feeling extremely guilty from her outburst earlier.  
  
Ever since her older brother Malik left to go travel the world, being the oldest in the house gave room for a lot of pressure to settle in. She wasn't good with conversation, or cracking jokes like he did. She knew how to bend greatly, but she felt that was all to her.  
  
She started to feel the sting of tears forming in the back of hers eyes again but before they came, a gentle knock was heard against her door.  
  
"Yume?" A low, raspy voice was heard. Mom. "Can I please come in?"  
  
Yume was afraid to open the door. She just wanted to stay in the quiet of her room and not get scolded by her mother. The thought of her getting chewed out by her mother because she destroyed a good part of the living room didn't help much either. It was starting to give her a headache.  
  
"Yume, please. Open the door for me, sweetheart."  
  
A defeated sigh was heard through the door, as Yume pulled her body into herself tighter. Her mothers gentle voice only seemed to make her feel worse, even more sorry than before.  
  
"Okay..." Korra grunted as she bent down against the door, all too aware of the fact that she was growing old, with the cracking and popping of her bones. "I'm just gonna sit here with you, then."  
  
Yume peeped her head up with confusion, but remained motionless as she listened to her mother sigh, hearing a plop on the other side of the door.  
  
It was quiet for awhile. Yume seemed to like the silence, but knowing that her mother was still there, waiting for her to open the door, made her uneasy.  
  
Then, Korra began to talk to her.  
  
"Yume... I don't really know what it feels like to go through something like this. I don't know how or exactly when you knew about your mama and I finding you, but I wish I got a chance to tell you when you got older. Having you find out about this when you were little, just wouldn't feel right, but since you know now... I wanted to tell you that, even though you approached your brothers and sister poorly, I'm not angry with you."  
  
Yume began to relax against the wall.  
  
"I am upset with you, though."

Yume clenched up again, disappointed.

"That wasn't the way you should've talked to your brothers and sister. They're very young, but they don't know how you were found, Yume. I know you didn't mean to get that upset, but seeing you get like this is... it's scary..." Korra gently scolded. "I'ts not like I haven't been angry before, either (I think you got that from me). Sometimes, I can be incredibly angry at my own family. Especially when I was younger. I was very nasty to the people I loved, despite what I was going through. I had a lot of pressure when I was around eighteen. Having the world and future on my shoulders, trying to keep my relationships with my friends and with your grandfather afloat. All the while someone else in our family tried to hurt me. It was a very rough time in my life. ONE of the toughest times in my life, really..."  
  
At first, Korra didn't hear anything. Soon though, she heard some shuffling and a muffled sound of, "Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"Yeah... it's kind of hard to keep thinking about it even after all these years, but I got hurt pretty badly."  
  
Another few seconds of silence, Korra heard Yume shuffle a little closer to the door. She knew it was a sign of her daughter listening intently. She kept going.  
  
"I got beat up pretty badly and soon, when the air benders all came back, I had a couple more bad guys to face. Both of my legs got broken..." Korra swallowed the pain but kept going for her daughter to understand, "I was... poisoned, and was horribly scarred by this crazy man who thought he was going to change the world for the so called,  _greater good._ "  
  
"Wait... You told me this before when I was little. His name was Zaheer, right?" Yume responded through the door.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Ohh..." Yume said, remembering the old articles of newspapers she had found under her mother's beds. When Korra discovered what Yume was reading, she had to explain what had happened. Yume had to scold herself, for snooping a little too much as a youngster. Some things aren't meant to be found by small, inexperienced, innocent children.  
  
Korra took a deep breathe, remembering the impact of the ground she landed on, the closeness to death, and feeling the weight of her body increase because of that deadly poison. She thought she'd have a panic attack again, but it had been so long since that day. She only shuddered at the very real memory.  
  
"I felt very hopeless. Almost everyday. When I tried to walk, I couldn't really walk, just wobble. Master Katara helped me with that. Even though I felt numb, your Gran Gran and Granddad helped keep me as comfortable as they could. They tried everything."  
  
Korra pressed her hand to the door, and her daughter could hear her mothers hand slowly slide down the door. Yume scooted closer, resting her head against the frame.  
  
"Unfortunately, I was still stuck. Then I got letters from my friends. One specific letter that I looked forward to reading..." Korra began to remember her wife's penmanship and those fresh feelings were warming her heart, making the memory a lot more bearable. "... Was from Mama."  
  
"I remember you told me that, too."  
  
Korra chipped up some, pleased that Yume was responding a little more frequently, now. "You do, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, but what did the letter say again?"  
  
Korra smiled at so many memories of those letters. "All of your mothers letters told me different things. How her business was doing, how her life was going, but one of the most common things was that... she missed me. _'With all of my heart',_ was actually scratched out in one letter. She must've forgotten to blur it out more, but I could see it, heh."

Yume chuckled at that.

"I started to get butterflies in my stomach and I felt the need to go back. I was getting a little better anyway. That's what I wanted to do."  
  
"It was hard going back to Republic City, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes... I kept seeing things that..." Korra gulped momentarily. "That weren't there... but they felt so real. Those obstacles in my life were hard to pass. A lot of people go through them and you're going through one as well, sweetheart."

  
  
Yume sighed once more, growing a little bit more relaxed as she wiped her eyes of dry tear stains. Then she finally got the courage to open the door, by just a crack, looking at her mother with regretful eyes. "I don't know what to do, Mom..."  
  
Korra immediately reached out and held Yume right within her arms. She rocked her child back and forth, rubbing circles in her back and kissing her on top of her soft, short hair.  
  
At her mothers tenderness, Yume began to cry all over again. The tears came harder, the sniffling constant. She was quivering, but that only made her mother hold onto her even tighter.  
  
Korra let her daughter cry. As soon as it began to lessen, she spoke to her once more in the gentlest way she could.  
  
"If you ever want to talk about anything, and I mean anything at all, your mama and I are always, ALWAYS, going to be here for you. We'll never turn you away, and if you need any other type of healing we'll get someone to help for that too, sweetheart. I love you and I don't want you to be in such pain."  
  
"I love you too, Mom." Taking a deep breathe, Yume pulled away from her mother slowly and sat next to Korra. "... I just... felt jealous..."  
  
"Jealous?" Korra asked with surprise.  
  
"When I found out how you and Mama found Sen, Nanuq, and... well... how Keiko got here, it just made me feel like I wasn't as special as them. Even with Malik. You guys found him in a fire. He already had someone who loved him before. And he was always chipper and funny and I'm... I'm not like that at all. That's why I got mad."  
  
"Sweetheart..."  
  
"And I know what you're gonna say. All of my children are special in different ways and-"  
  
"Well, it's true. You may not have been found in a special way, but you're still very special to us. I don't know why your birth parents left you in our garbage bin instead of on our doorstep. I just don't know why, and I never want to know why. But I do know that they unknowingly gave your mother and I a great gift. Raising you as our daughter."  
  
Happy tears were brimming the corner of Yumes eyes, but she managed to squeak out, "B-but I'm not the most perfect daughter-"  
  
Quickly pulling her into anther hug, Korra whispered into her eldest daughters ear and said, "You don't have to be perfect to be apart of my life or anyone else's life, Yume. I'm not a perfect Avatar. I've made my fair share of mistakes in my lifetime. But on the other hand, I've also listened and learned from them. I've grown in my own way. You can do that too, sweetie. I believe in you."  
  
"T-thank you, Mom... Thank you," Yume said with uncertainty, but happiness at her mother's warmth.  
  
They clung to each other for the longest time in silence.

 

"Ya know, I remember holding you just like this when your mother and I took you home from the hospital. It was right after we found you."  
  
Korra sniffled, smiling at the memory of a freshly cleaned, newborn baby, dreaming in her arms.  
  
"You were squeaky clean, in your little swaddle. You had a little trouble breathing, but the doctors said it would pass. Still, when we took you home, your mother and I never wanted to leave you alone. You had the fattest freckled cheeks I've ever seen on a baby. And your little brother Sen was a BIG baby, so I know what I'm talking about."  
  
Yume started to chuckle.  
  
"All of you guys were pretty big babies. You were all so cute. I even remember your mother being so scared to hold you and your brother, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was afraid that she'd drop you or hurt you, or _'do everything wrong'_ , as she put it, haha. She's held Uncle Rohan when he was a baby, but holding you guys made her so much more nervous for a couple reasons. When she got the hang of it though, she really got the hang of it. Seeing your mama hold you, tuck you in, sing you little songs in her language, just made me fall in love with her even more. You, your mother, and your brothers and sister are my world."

Yume smiled at that and felt warm as she emptied out all of her tears and fears.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you tell me how you met Mama, again?"  
  
The smile on Korras face began to reach her ears and she felt gushy just thinking about Asami and how they started their life together.  
  
"Haha, you sure it's not too mushy for your teen mind this time?"  
  
Yume rested her head on her mothers chest, nuzzling close to her heart.  
  
"No. I'm sure this time."


	4. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sen, Nanuq, and Keiko have a brief little talk with their mother about their older sister.

**Togetherness**

 

"Kids? Kids?" Asami yelled out as soon as she pulled the patio door back. "Sen? Nanuq? Keiko?"

If it wasn't for today, Asami would enjoy the view from her backyard. The sun was shining, the spirits were all flying over the sky, and the grass was freshly cut, with beautiful flowers blooming in their garden. Korra and Asami's man made stone patio, that came with a fire pit, benches, chairs, and a hammock right next to it, were untouched by the kids and even the dogs. They must've been in their play area. As soon as Asami turned her head, she spotted the large pups playing with each other. They were very hyper today. She was about to call out her kids names again, but one of the pups spotted her like a target.

"Uh oh," Asami murmured under her breath. Uruk dashed forward and began jumping all around, until he eventually grasped Asami's shoulders with his giant, furry paws and started licking the older woman's face up and down.

"Oh Uruk, why? Down, boy! Down! Get down!" Asami pushed him away, grabbing onto his giant insistent snout, and chest as she took a step back. "Calm down, now boy. Take it easy... easy..."

Uruk backed off, circling around himself as he gave a soft woof to Asami. Once he settled down, he sat up and looked at Asami with large puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, good boy. Now will you show me where my babies are? Please?"

Uruk gave a low woof and walked around the left corner of the patio. Trotting behind him, Asami took the large stepping stones to the trail of the children's playhouse.

 

* * *

 

What she saw almost put her in a good mood again. She saw her butler, Mr. Lee, with glitter all over his face wearing a tutu around his waist like a ballerina. He had a crown crookedly placed over his head, serving Keiko tea and macaroons. Nanuq was wearing a crown and robe while also being served, as his twin brother Sen completely dashed his "royal" clothes away for a lion turtle helmet, running after the rest of Uruk's siblings around the playhouse. 

It was such a nice setting. 

There was a slight breeze, the kids playhouse was settled in the shade of Korra and Asamis planted cherry blossom tree, and the petals collected around their young children in a beautiful sight.

"You guys look like you're having fun." 

At the sound of their sternest mother's voice, all of the children froze in place while Mr. Lee gave a warm smile to Asami.

"Hello, Madame Sato."

"We were playing pretend..." Keiko huffed crossing her arms.

"Were you now?" Asami asked gently.

Keiko gave a big nod and pouted her lips. As Mr. Lee looked on, he could tell that his presence wasn't going to be very appropriate.

"Master Nanuq? Is it alright that I be excused to fetch more snacks?"

"You may be excused, Lee," Nanuq spoke in a kingly way.

"Thank you, Master Nanuq," Mr. Lee bowed to the children and walked towards Asami.

He gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulder and Asami gave a warm tight squeeze to his palm in return. "It will be alright, Madame. They were very upset earlier, but I have calmed them since then."

"Thank you, Lee," she gave him a warm smile and a soft peck to the cheek. 

Mr. Lee went back inside of the house as Asami gave a warm smile to all of her children as she walked over. 

 

"May I have a seat, princess-"

"It's Queen Keiko, to you, _peasant_ ," Nanuq spoke in an over the top way, that made Asami chuckle, but when she looked at her daughter, Keiko looked away.

"Okay. May I have a seat next to the queen?"

Keiko was silent and turned further away.

"You must state your business first."

"I'd like to give a gift to the queen," Asami said as sweetly as possible.

"If it's the gift of _'a talk'_ , that doesn't count."

Asami chewed the inside of her cheek. Nanuq was usually his very goofy self, but when it came to serious situations, he acted just like Sen. They were both filled with that snark that he got from Korra, but she gave a gentle squeeze of the cheek to her gap toothed son because he did give a cute little huff after it.

"It's a very important talk to the queen. Please?"

Nanuq shuffled his feet and looked at his sister who was starting to sniffle and shake. He then whispered in his mothers ear, "I dunno, Mama. She's still really sad." 

"Well, may I sit next to you then?" Asami asked sweetly, ruffling his hair.

Nanuq scooted far away to make room for his mother to sit in between him and Keiko.

"I need you to go get your brother for me too, okay?" Asami asked gently, as she picked up her youngest daughter. "I wanna talk to you all about this."

Nanuq nodded and trotted over to receive his twin.

"Kiki?"

Asami saw her four year old daughter curling into herself and beginning to shiver. This was a sure sign that she was going to start crying. Asami couldn't help but reach out to stroke her hair.

"Keiko, Mama isn't mad at you, okay? Talk to me, mashumaru."

At her cute little nickname, Keiko reluctantly turned her head to look at Asami briefly, only to turn around and suck on her thumb. 

"Oh, sweetie..." Asami started, "I know you feel a little guilty, but-"

"But nothin'!" Sen approached his mother casually, as if he wasn't wearing a lion turtle helmet on his head. "Yume's always so mean to us and half of the time we don't even do anything! She always yells and screams at us whenever we ask questions and we don't havta be around her, if we don't wanna!" He gave a final huff and plopped his chubby body right next to his mother.

"Sweetheart-"

"No Mama, Sen's right. Yume's way too mean to us and we'd rather live out here for the rest of our lives," Nanuq was completely deadpan when he spoke, which got Asami to almost start chuckling again. Then she lifted him into her lap.

"So you, my little neat and orderly son, wants to live outside for the rest of his life?"

Nanuq looked around, pouting his lip, just like Korras. 

Asami couldn't help her heart warm at that, but when she looked at her sons horrified face when staring down his twin, covered in dirt with mud on his feet, she smirked.

"Well, maybe we could live in the guest room?" Nanuq asked nervously.

"Sweetie," Asami started in her most gentle tone, "you, your brother and sister don't need to sleep in the guest bedroom. You don't need to be afraid of your sister and I'm pretty concerned that you guys are in the first place. Yume may be a little distant, but there's no need to be afraid of her."

"She gets so mad for no reason, though... she's so mean, Mama. So mean..." Keiko mumbled.

Asami felt incredibly sad. Her kids were so divided from each other ever since her oldest son left the house. Spirits knows how long her youngest children felt about their oldest sister, what with she and Korra having to work all the time and Mr. Lee having to live his own life outside of the house as well. She needed to intervene before it was too late.

"I'm sorry you all feel this way about your sister and I'm sorry you got your feelings hurt by what she said and... essentially did," Asami sighed. "But you all have to start talking to each other to understand each other. You have to tell her how you feel and what she says really does and can hurt you. We're a family and we're supposed to get along."

Little Keiko sniffled, "But what if she doesn't listen, Mama?"

She gave a gentle peck to her tiny daughters forehead. "She'll listen if you approach her in the right kind of way. I've come to realize that there have been a couple other earth benders I know who are just like that, too."

"But what if she starts getting mad again?" Keiko asked, scooting closer to Asami until she eventually sat in her lap.

"Mommy is talking to her right as we speak and there's no yelling going on, is there?"

The kids listened closely for any sounds. They all cupped their ears, becoming dead silent just to listen. They've never been this quiet and this focused before. It was something that Tonraq taught them while they went hunting in the South Pole a month ago. 

_'To be aware of your surroundings and to have a keen eye and ear to the world around you, is extremely important.'_

Asami was so proud of them, but she kept her focus on the situation at hand.

"I don't really hear nothin'..." Sen spoke, rubbing the back of his neck.

"See?" Asami ruffling all of their hairs.

The kids all mumbled to themselves, as they shot Asami a look, all while trying to fix their hair.

"Yume can be a little brash and she can yell when she's a bit frustrated, but where she comes from, you have to understand, is a place of hurt."

Asami felt tiny little hands shake her thigh, gently. Keiko finally got near her mother, silently asking permission with her eyes to sit in her mothers lap.

"Was Yume really found in you and Mommy's trash can? When.. when she was a baby?" Keiko softly asked.

The aging woman nodded her head sorrowfully and her twin sons hung their heads and shifted into place, clearly uncomfortable, and regretting pushing their older sister with questions.

"I feel kinda bad, Mama..." Nanuq mumbled, scooting closer to his mother.

"There's no need to feel bad at all, sweetheart. You didn't know about that, did you?"

Nanuq slowly shook his head and became agitated. "Why was she put in the trash in the first place? That sounds awful."

Putting her hand on his shoulder, Asami picked him up so he could be near her. "I don't really know sweetheart, but one day..." She gave a pause. She didn't want to tell her children exactly what she wanted to do to the people who left Yume there to suffocate. It'd be inappropriate. Especially with the letter she just received, her mind was boiling with blind rage. For her children's sake, she kept a cool head, so she settled on a neutral answer. "... One day we'll find out. Mommy and I will take care of it."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling bad for her, Mama," Nanuq spoke into his mothers side.

"I know," She gave him a kiss. "My sweet boy."

Sen said nothing at first, as his feet continued to shuffle against the dirt, but soon he spoke, "Do you guys wanna go back inside and talk to her?"

Keiko and Nanuq faintly nodded. Once they were told to clean up after themselves, take off their playing robes, they all finally went to go back inside the house.

Hopefully, the young children all thought in the back of their mind, their mother's presence would help make the talk with their older sister a lot more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this one is kinda rushed, but I promise the next chapter will be good. Plus it won't take me forever to upload.


	5. Family Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family bonding time, talks of the past, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Once again, I got stuck on a chapter and didn't want to rush this one out too fast. Hopefully it turned out to be okay and you all enjoy it. Damn it's been 3 weeks, Jesus. Next chapter will definitely be out soon. I promise.

**Family Bonding Time**

 

"Mama... Uuugh! Blah!"

"Oh hush now, Sen. Just keep still for a minute," Asami scolded wiping the dried up mud off of her sons eyebrows. The washcloth she used was very warm, but Asami had rough hands so she scrubbed harshly at the dirt. Soon enough, she reached behind her sons ears, in his nose, behind his neck, and was reaching down for his toes. "I don't understand how such a little boy could get THIS filthy in an hour, I swear... I don't even track that much oil when I'm fixing the car." 

"Cause I was wrestling the mud monster, Mama! I have to protect the house!" Sen smugly showed off, flexing his chubby little arms and rolling his little belly. That got a bit of a laugh out of Asami. As soon as his mother got in between his left toes though, his smugness changed as he began to contort and laugh.

Asami cracked a smile as his son tried to get away from the unintentional tickles, but grabbed Sen to lift him high into the air, tickling him on purpose now. 

 

Sen saw his brother and sister laughing behind the patio door, which got him very mad, but the tickling helped cover his embarrassment.

"Mama! Mama! Stop! Ahahaha! Ahhhhh!"

Sen felt a warm peck on his now clean cheek and was let down onto the ground by his smirking mother.

"Promise me you won't get that filthy when you're playing outside next time, okay? If you get too much on you, you might bring little critters in the house," Asami scolded softly as they both walked inside the house. 

"But... what if I wanna pet worm?"

"We have four polar bear dog puppies, why on Earth would you want a worm?"

"So it can grow big and I can ride it to finally get ride of the mud monster!"

Asami cocked an eyebrow at him and Sen put on the cheekiest smile she's ever seen him wear. _'He's been hanging out with Varrick's kids again, I know it...'_

"Well, just promise me that when you do play outside, you HAVE to take a bath afterwards. Every time."

"Every time?!" Sen whined aloud.

"Yes, every time, Sen. You'll get your bed and night clothes dirty if you don't."

Sen took a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes, Mama..." He finally droned on.

Once inside Nanuq and Keiko were making smug smiles at their chubby brother, but Sen quickly made a raspberry noise at them and walked beside his mother without a single care in the world.

 

As soon as they reached the steps, Asami was already making a move to go upstairs, but tiny little hands prevented her from going any further. 

"Mama?" Little Keiko spoke out first.

"What is it, now?" Asami was starting to get a little bit annoyed by her kids behavior, but when she looked into their shimmering, sad eyes, she softened up a bit. "What's the matter?"

"We don't know what we're gonna say to Yume," Nanuq spoke first, with him rocking back and forth on his heels.

Asami could understand their plight. The guilty looks on their faces all reminded her of her beautiful wife, when she was sorry about a couple things. The look of sorrow and guilt, but the honest to spirits look of regret. 

She was also very apologetic in her youth. As of late, what with being the "Head Honcho" of her company, she gained a much stronger and stricter attitude, but there was a rare fuss with Korra that left her with the need to apologize. There were only a handful of fights in their lives but they always made up. Whether it be with talking it out, to a soft kiss, or something a little more special that made Asami blush.

Then she looked to her sons and daughter. They were so young and so innocent.

Asami sat herself on the steps and patted the spaces next to her for her sons and daughter to sit. Keiko of course reached for her lap and sucked her thumb while the boys sat by either side of Asami and clung to their mothers arms.

"I wanna tell you all something. When you feel guilty or sorry for hurting someone you love, sometimes it's okay to not know what to say at first. Sometimes you can't practice what you say by yourselves. Most of the time, you have to look at them, deeply in the eyes and speak from the heart."

"B-but, how do you know that'll help Mama?" Nanuq asked, his voice cracking just a little bit.

Asami thought of Korra again. The very first time Korra asked her to go on a vacation with her. She remembered how she apologized for her three year absence, even though it was never needed. Her heart warmed at the thought and when she looked down at her babies, it grew even warmer.

"Because we're a family. You'll all know what to say when you see your sister."

"But what if we still don't know what to say, Mama?" Nanuq asked, holding onto Asamis arm.

She kissed his little forehead and gave his head a rub.

"It'll come to you. Besides, you'll never know if you don't try, will you?" Asami said. The kids began to ponder over that. "Never be afraid to take a chance in your lives. Do you understand?"

 

All the kids looked at each other and eventually nodded and finished with a "Yes, Mama."

"Come on, kids. Let's go see what Mommy and Yume are up to," she whispered softly as she heard her wife and daughters mumbling through the upstairs bedroom. 

 

As soon as Asami motioned to get up, she let Keiko climb up her back to sit on her shoulders while she held her twin sons hands. The kids felt a lot more relieved and a little more confident after that talk. They put that saying into the back of their minds from now on. Hopefully they'll still remember it when they get much older.

Asami gave a soft knock and was surprised when Yume opened the door with a content smile. When she looked at her younger siblings, the guilt seemed to seep into her eyes though. The kids stared at each other for a little while, but eventually moved away from Asami to hug their older sister without a word. Yume got down to her knees and shed a couple tears as little mumbles of "I'm sorry's" were exchanged back and forth from both parties. Korra and Asami both looked at each other and smiled at one another, then the kids. They were all rocking back and forth for awhile, until Asami and Korra eventually joined them all.

* * *

  

"So what were you two talking about before we came in here?" Asami asked, sitting in between Korra and Yume. Keiko, of course by habit, climbed into Korras lap and continued to suck her thumb, playing with her mother's hair while the twin boys sat in Asamis lap to look at their family photo album.

 

"We were just... venting about stuff, Mama," Yume explained, looking to Korra with a small smile.

"Do you feel a little better, sweetheart?" Asami asked, feeling hopeful.

Yume nodded and leaned her head on Asamis shoulder. Just like she used to when she was a little girl. Asami in return gave her a kiss on top of her head and wrapped a single arm around her. "My girl," she whispered into her jet black hair.

Asami turned her head to Korra and gave her a small peck on the lips as a, 'Thank You'.

 

"Then when we were done with that stuff, Mom just started talking about you and how you used to get on her nerves back in the day."

"Oh, really?" She glanced at Korra who was grinning from ear to ear, nervously scratching behind her head. 

"Now, Asami, I was just telling Yume how you and I met and how I didn't really like you at first-" Korra nervously held her hands up. 

"Wait, WHAT?!!" All the younger kids yelled out loud. 

Keiko then got a hold of a pillow off of Yume's bed and started to whack Korra with it, much to Asamis amusement. "Ow! Hey! Hey! Let me explain first, alright?"

"No 'splaining!" Keiko yelled still hitting her mother a little bit harder.

Korra stopped it by tickling her younger daughter then pulling her into her lap as she continued to laugh. "Yes, it's true. I didn't like Mama at first, because at the time, I was in love with someone else."

"WHAT?! Who was it? Who was our almost Mama??" Sen asked slamming his fists down on Asamis legs, much to her dismay.

"Was it Tenzin?" Nanuq asked. Slowly, all pairs of confused and disturbed eyes were immediately focused on him, until a loud burst of laughter came out of Yume. Asami pinched her arm, but that didn't stop her from snorting in the palm of her hand.

"Nanuq, sweetheart, no. I'm pretty sure Tenzins a bit too old for Mommy and he's already married to Pema. They have four children together, remember?" Asami politely explained to him.

"Ohhh..." Nanuq realized. "Sorry."

"I can't believe we're related..." Sen mumbled, only to be kicked in the shin by his twin. "Ouch! Mom, make him stop!"

"No kicking each other. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Korra raised her voice.

The twins sighed, "One time..."

"That's right. And if you do it again, you're both going to bed early tonight."

"Ugh. Yes, ma'am..." Both twins said at the same time.

"Mama would've let us kick each other..." Sen mumbled.

"Umm, no I wouldn't because you shouldn't be hitting each other in the first place," Asami scolded at the boys, crossing her arms.

"But he started it!" Nanuq yelled out.

"Enough!" Korra yelled out, frustrated. "It's family bonding time now and we're not gonna fuss with you kids, today. We're gonna spend time with each other and we're gonna enjoy each other's company. Is that understood?"

All of the children began to pout but settled on a clearly irritated, "Yes ma'am."

Asami was very surprised at Korra's behavior. Usually she was always the laid back one when it came to parenting the kids, especially the youngest of them. She wondered what else Yume and her discussed to get this out of her. Whatever it was, she was extremely happy and incredibly proud of her wife.

"Someone's 'Serious Mom' is showing today..." Asami whispered.

"Hey, I can't always be 'Fun Mom', ya know? Don't you know I'm 'Super Ultra Mom', too?" Korra whispered back as the kids started to complain and whine again, but with one glare from Asami, all of the kids went silent. They talked among themselves calmly this time.

"I'm proud you can get away with both, sweetie..." Asami smirked. "I wonder if 'Fun Mom'  will make a little comeback tonight?"

"We'll have to find out when the kids are asleep, won't we 'Sexy Mama' ?" Korra kissed the shell of Asami's ear after whispering more sly things into her ear, getting little giggles out of the woman.

"OKAY, I SERIOUSLY didn't need to hear ANY of that, so I'm just gonna move to the bed now before I die," Yume groaned moving to the bed, far away from the family. Both of her parents stuck their tongue out to Yume and nuzzled their noses together to get on their daughter's nerves even more.

 

"Now back to what I was saying..." Korra pondered. "What was I gonna say?"

_"'I think I'm gonna give all my kids an allowance.'"_   Sen spoke up, copying his mothers voice.

"Very funny. I may be old but I'm not that old, little man. Hmm, let's see... ahh, now I remember. Do you kids remember your Uncle Mako?"

The kids all nodded but only Keiko shook her head.

"Remember that man who used to come by with his motorcycle a couple weeks back?" Asami asked.

"I think so..." Keiko thought as she scratched the back of her head.

"He gave you those gummy fire worms, remember?" Korra asked with a smile. She then pointed to a picture of an older looking Mako with a goatee in a new police captain uniform giving an awkward salute, standing behind his new motorcycle that Asami had built for him and the new officers.

"Oh yeah! He has funny eyebrows."

"Yes. The man with... the eyebrows..." Korra explained trying not to laugh, "He was a big crush I had at the time. We dated for awhile."

Asami chimed in, "I also dated him at the time, too-" 

"WHAT?!" Keiko, Sen, and Nanuq yelled out loud once again. " How does that work??"

Korra pinched her brow. Trying to explain this would be complicated but hopefully and mercifully short. It was a pretty embarrassing time to remember for both women.

"Uhh, yeah. I won't lie. This was a complicated one, haha. Your Uncle Mako and Mama were dating, even though I liked Mako. Then we kissed after a probending tournament and we decided to be friends, but deep inside, I didn't want to be friends. Mako and Mama were still seeing each other, but Uncle Mako started having feelings for me, and at the end of the day, he broke up with Mama and got with me."

All of the kids were confused now. Korra huffed.

"Basically, I was pining for a guy who was not available which was not exactly the best choice."

"Jeez, Mom, you were a jerk..." Sen said perplexed, causing the other kids to chortle. 

"Thank you." Korra said deadpanned. "Can I continue?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sen said crossing his legs.

 

"So, Mama and I dated the same boy, but in the end he just wasn't for us. Soon after the Civil War ended, I told him that I'd always love him and we broke up in the most mature way I could think of. We're still friends to this day and I can always rely on your uncle for anything. He actually changed all of your diapers when you were babies."

"He did?" Yume asked quietly.

"Yeah, he did," Korra nodded, "He and Uncle Bolin used to come over and hang out, even if Gran Gran and Granddad weren't there to help us out. They clothed you guys, bathed you, and even helped out to feed you all when we needed them. Sometimes just for fun. Mako, really loves you guys though. He's a good man."

Asami smiled at the memory of Malik and Yume playing with Mako.

"Haha, I remember when your big brother peed on him, though. That part wasn't so great."

All of the kids chuckled at their older brothers expense, while Sen said to himself, "Ha! And I thought it was gonna be me!"

 

Keiko tugged on Korras shirt. "Mommy? Then how did you fall in love with Mama if you didn't like her at first?" She asked innocently.

"Well, we just started spending some time together. I usually gave her the stink eye when I first met her, but overtime, mommy's feelings started to change. When bad things happened to Mama..." Korra trailed off. She didn't want to bring up their grandfather and all of the struggles that she had to get through after it. Asami's problems were not as large as Korra's, but to any mortal man, it would be a stressful and sad time.

Talking about Hiroshi would be hard. Especially at a time like this. She knew Asami didn't want to either. At least not now. She looked at Asami, who was rubbing her pants pocket where Yume's letter was still stuffed in. She reached out for Asamis hand and held it tight. Asami gave her a look of understanding and almost knew on instinct what she was about to say. "When bad things happened to your Mama... I cared. I didn't care if a boy was getting in the way. It didn't matter and it'd be too trivial to hold that against her for the rest of my young life like that. What she was going through... what I was going through... was what made me fall in love. At first, when I brought the air nation back..." 

She normally didn't like to brag too much to the children about her accomplishments because it always seemed like a double edged sword in reality. When it came to the good, there was always the bad that followed. However, when she looked at the picture of the air benders posing with Korra, making funny faces with Tenzins kids, she couldn't help but be incredibly proud of this moment in her life. 

"... Your mother and I wanted to become real friends. We talked about everything; bonded over the breakup, about Mako, about machines, bending, driving, all sorts of things. She even got us out of the Si Wong Desert and we had to run away on a sand sailor from this big desert shark!"

"COOL!" The kids all said aloud. 

 

"I started to think that your mother was pretty cool, too. Soon enough though, it became a lot more than that..." Korra glanced at Asami and smiled just as she smiled at her. "... That's when everything changed. There was a time when Mommy's enemy got the best of her and I couldn't be around anyone for awhile."

"Were you sick, like you had a fever, Mommy?" Keiko asked quietly.

"Oh no, sweetie. I was a different kind of sick. When I remember certain things, sometimes I have a thing called a panic attack. I spent a lot of time by myself, feeling afraid, depressed, and alone..."

Keiko whimpered and held her mother tightly. It was unthinkable for the four year old to comprehend. To think that her mother could be scared and sad in her life. Her mother was a great symbol of strength and always showed her fun times. Keiko felt odd as she held her mother and she noticed the shakiness of her voice. This fact about her life made her feel just a little bit closer to her mom. A little more protective of her, too.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still feel alone?"

"Sometimes... but not now, sweetie. Not now," Korra spoke in a hushed voice, as she rubbed her young daughters back. "The funny thing is, I could only tolerate so many people being around me. Your mother was one of them. I used to be ashamed to say this because I thought it made me weak, but your mother took good care of me while I was sick. It was for about two weeks before I had to make my full recovery where Granddad and Gran Gran live. Master Katara was going to help me, too. For now, at least back then, Mama used to wash me, do my hair, sleep next to me when I had a nightmare, and comforted me when I got scared. When I left for the Southern Water Tribe, all I focused on was getting better, but your mother's face would pop up in my mind from time to time. For three whole years, it seemed like I was starting to forget everyone's faces. Even Uncle Mako and Uncle Bolin. But never your Mama's. The letters she sent me, (and don't tell your uncles I said this but), I was always looking forward to her letters a lot more," Korra became a little bit more emotional the more she went on. "Then one day, I got the courage to write Mama back because I just wanted to be myself again and talk the way we used to talk because I loved the way she talked to me." Korra powered through. "I wanted to be strong again, but I also needed someone to talk to. When I finally got a little better... _Just a little_... I saw your Mama again for the very first time in _three long years_. She was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my entire life. Of all the things we went through, of all the things we struggled with throughout both of our lives, there's no place I'd rather be than to spend an entire lifetime with the woman who could rely on me while I relied on her, who I could share my deepest feelings with. Who was my best friend. Who is my best friend."

Asami shed visible tears at her wife's heartfelt feelings, right before the kids could say anything. They all rushed to their mother's side as tears silently slid down her face, they all held her hand, telling her that it's okay.

"You made Mommy feel better Mama. Why are you crying?" Keiko asked looking at her teary eyed mother.

Asami wiped her own tears, especially enjoying her children's comfort along with the feeling of her wife's rough but warm knuckles brush against her cheeks.

"Oh, my baby girl. Mama isn't sad. Mama is very happy. She's happy because Mommy makes her so happy. You know, it's funny. The very first time I saw her, I couldn't control myself. I knew she didn't like me from the get go, but I wanted to be her friend so badly. I just wanted her to like me," Asami's crying began to simmer down. "Haha, then when everything settled, this feeling started coming over me. I found myself staring at your mom for long periods of time. I loved your mommy's smile, her laugh, our conversations, how she was never afraid to do anything extreme. It started making me feel things I've never felt before with another person. It made me fall in love. It wasn't just the avatar who saved the world from threats that popped up every now and then. She was the sweetest, funniest, most gentle woman I've ever met. A woman I started falling in love with. I just couldn't be without her. Then when she got sick, I would've waited forever for your mother to get better. I never gave up hope. I'd wait until I was old and gray, just to see her smile again. I'd wait, even if she didn't love me. She was still my friend. Then she came back, as beautiful and as wonderful as ever. And... she told me she loved me, too. The wait was worth it, because now we have you all. Our beautiful, little babies."

Asami's voice began to waver again. It became incredibly noticeable that she was shaking too, as Korra kissed the palm of her hand. She was starting to cry as well.

"I love you, Mimi," Korra gently whispered, shedding a single tear from her eye. "So much..."

"I love you too, honey. With all of my heart," Asami couldn't help but grab her wife's face and give her a deep, loving, tearful kiss.

At first the kids were touched at their parents words, but both parents were kissing each other for a bit too long. Especially when Korra and Asami started wrapping their arms around another, almost smothering each other. Yume knew they were messing around again with grossing them all out, but this was too much.

"UCK! MOM! MA!" Yume scolded at them.

" **EWWW!!!"** Was all that was heard from the room, followed by laughter from the two parents as they separated from the kiss.

"Hahaha! What?" Asami asked as Korra dried her eyes with her thumb.

"The kissing!" Nanuq yelled.

"My eyes! It burns!" Sen shouted covering his eyes.

"That's eww, Mommy!" Keiko said giggling.

"Ew? EW?! What's so 'ew' about this?" Korra grabbed all three of the kids and started smothering them with kisses, trapping them in a tight vice, but the kids all laughed uncontrollably and squealed when Korra started to tickle them. Sen managed to escape out of the hall first, followed by Nanuq and then Keiko as Korra crawled after them in the hallway. "I'm gonna get you! Mommy's gonna get her little dumplings! Come 'ere!" Loud squealing and laughter was then heard down at the end of the hall.

 

Yume suddenly got off of the bed to the floor so she could go sit next to her red-eyed mother. They both embraced each other in a warm hug. Asami realized that she and her daughter were now alone in her room. As she patted the pocket of her pants, the letter was still there. This was a gamble. The family just had a nice time, everyone was relaxed, this could go wrong. It could look bad in so many ways and in so many situations, Yume could take this in a very wrong way. At the same time though, Asami couldn't hold onto this any longer. It was now or never. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and after a few days with the letter sitting in her desk, she finally knew what to say to her daughter.  

"Yume... I have to show you something important..."


	6. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yume receives a letter from her birth parents

**The Letter**

 

Asami handed her daughter the letter with some hesitation. It seemed like she was holding on to it for years, when it was really just a few days. 

"Mama... what is this?" Yume asked nervously, looking at her saddened mother. Asami was trying not to tremble, but thanks to Yume's earth bending training, she could sense the nervous beating of her mothers heart. "What is this?" She asked again in a hushed tone.

"It's something that your mother, Uncle Mako, and I got from the police station for you... Mom and I need to talk to you about it. Okay?"

"Look, Mama, I'm sorry. Whatever I did or whatever Uncle Mako caught Kato and I doing in the park, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!" Yume spurted out.  
  
"Yume it's- wait. What were you and Kato doing in the park?" Asami asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Umm... N-nothing, I was just..." Yume knew when her mother gave her the "Death Glare of Doom", she knew she her life was going to end.  
  
"Look. Never mind that. At least for right now. I'm still going to talk to you about that later, but that's not what this letter is for. It's very important that your mother and I talk to you about it alone-"  
  
Suddenly, Korra busted through Yume's bedroom door with all three of her young siblings clinging to her in a wrestling vice. Keiko covered Korras eyes with her chubby hands, Nanuq held onto her back like a spider monkey, all while Sen was holding down her left leg with his weight.  
  
"Ahh! Ya got me!" Korra yelled out, almost out of breath. "Okay, you guys gotta get off Mommy! She's real tired now!"  
  
"NEVER!" The children shouted.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" Asami asked, reaching out to rub her right calf.  
  
"Yup! Just need... to catch... my breath... woo..." Korra panted out before she grew silent, and relaxed her body completely. "Oh boy, I think I can see the light..."  
  
"Well, make sure you come back from the light because we have a lot of things to 'discuss'." Asami gently scolded.  
  
Korra looked back at Asami and noticed the thick letter. For a split second her eyes showed a sense of seriousness in them, before she pretended to play dead.

"We have to get off her! Mommy...? Mommy, don't die..." Keiko nudged Korras shoulder upset.

Korra couldn't help but break up the illusion with a gentle smile to her daughter.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm okay. Gimme a kiss!"

Keiko kissed her mother on the cheek and Korra gave one right back with a loud, "Mwah!" That caused her daughter to start giggling.

  
Korra finally got up, cracked her back, and sat cross legged in front of them all.  
  
"Okay, babies-"  
  
"We're not babies!" Sen shouted out triumphantly, sucking in his belly and puffing out his chest.  
  
"Okay..." Korra chuckled, "... Young men and young lady. It's about noon. Don't you think the puppies are a little hungry right about now?"  
  
"Ooh! Oh! I wanna feed all the puppies!" Keiko shouted, bouncing up and down, until she sprinted down the stairs.  
  
"I have dibs on Uruk!" Nanuq shouted, practically tripping on himself to get downstairs.  
  
"Ugh! Don't leave me to feed Sitka! Please don't, guys! He's too hyper!" Sen was the last to shout as he started running down the stairs.

  
Korra waited until the kids closed the patio door behind themselves and closed Yume's bedroom door behind herself.

* * *

  
"Mom... Mama..." Yume started to say looking at both of her mothers as she went into a panic, "What's going on?"  
  
Yume found herself sitting on her bed, back against the wall, as her mothers sat beside her like they did earlier. The mood though, was very different and she could feel that her mothers heartbeats (through the vibrations of the wall), were pumping furiously.  
  
"Mom?" Yume whispered to Korra. "What... What did I do?"  
  
Korra was almost on the verge of tears, but she was able to hide them, through hugging her daughter tightly, kissing her forehead and whispering, "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. We just have something that belongs to you."  
  
Asami put the thick letter in her hand. Yume weighed it up and down with both hands. She could feel something metal inside. The papers were very thick and she imagines that there might've been a few things in the letter that weighed about as much as the metal inside.  
  
She read the front of the letter that had an address that was scribbled clumsily. She was also able to process the sloppily written names; she could make out a "Shen" and a "Li".  
  
After a short while of just looking at the letter, listening to her parents heartbeats, and with them being extremely patient with her examination, Yume finally put the pieces together.  
  
"This... this is from my birth parents..." She whispered to herself. "Isn't it?" Yume looked to Asami completely puffy eyed, shaking from the tears that were about to spring out.  
  
Asami nodded, letting her own tears fall. Korra couldn't help but reach out and wiped both of her girls tears away.  
  
Yume felt all sorts of emotions that caused her head and insides to hurt. The anger of her abandonment that was meant to kill her, the fear of what was inside the letter, but also the disgust (with a hint of sadness) of why they bothered to write to her now and not sooner.  
  
Yume wasn't stupid. Her mother was Avatar Korra and Asami Sato. They were a powerful couple; Asami Sato had money, built a city around spirits and ran an entire empire, but was completely unselfish and Avatar Korra was the savior of the entire world. No matter what the couple did, whether they were together or not, they were changing the world and the papers (especially the radio) always talked about them. Everybody knew what they did, what their accomplishment for the month was, how many kids they had together... How valuable they were... 

 

"Sweetie..." Asami spoke, choking on her words a bit, "whatever you do with this letter, your mother and I will always-"

 _**~CCCccchhhHHH**_ _**~** _

Yume tore the thick letter in two and threw it across the bed.

Both parents were completely stunned.

 

"Y-yume?" Korra asked shocked.

"I don't want it. I don't wanna read it," Yume told them with a little bit of nervousness wavering in her voice. "There's nothing they can say to me."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah..." 

Korra and Asami could sense the uncertainty in their daughters voice. She was even starting to shake, not knowing if tearing up the letter was something she truly wanted to do. Yume ended up curling into herself, pulling her knees into her face and holding herself tight. Asami rubbed her daughter's back in circles while Korra reluctantly reached out to hold the torn letter in her hands. The contents of what was inside almost spilled out, but mostly paper was seen inside. 

"Sweetie," Asami started out, "I'm... I'm going to tell you something very important. I wanted to wait until you, your brothers and your sister were so much older..."

Korra reached out to gently grasp Asami's hand. Without a word, just a loving look in her eyes, she wanted to make sure that her wife was _absolutely, ABSOLUTELY,_ positive about explaining Hiroshi to Yume. Asami reached out to her wife and gave her a peck on the forehead, before sitting cross legged in front of Yume. She waited until Yume popped her head up from her knees and gently rubbed her eyes.

"What is it, Mama?" Yume asked, almost scared.

Asami almost felt her heart break just looking at her. She inched just a bit closer to Yume.

"When my mother passed away, I was six years old. Someone broke into our home to steal money, so my mother intervened. The person who did it, was a fire bender. And I saw everything with my own eyes."

"What?" Yume questioned looking absolutely afraid for her mother, but kept listening.

"Yes. I never blamed any bender for what had happened to my mother. Just that awful, awful man. It made me sad to know that I'd never see her again, but I kept photos of her beautiful face and she'll continue to live on in my heart."

Korra reached out to hold her noticeably shaking wife from behind, kissing her shoulder and nuzzling her head into her wife's neck to help her relax. It seemed to work wonders, as Asami took a deep breathe and spoke again.

"I didn't realize at the time, but my mother's death took a toll on my father. Something inside of him changed and for the next few years, he made sure I was always safe and knew how to fight. Everything seemed so happy... then when I turned around eighteen, I didn't know it yet, but my view of him changed. He wasn't the man I once knew. I found out that he was apart of the Equalist Movement, for spirits knows how long. He attacked my friends and family and when I saw him... the look in his eyes, when he asked me to join him, just tore me apart. It was like he was a different man. Just wearing my father's face as a mask," Asami spoke, remembering the memory clear as day. It made her chest hurt, but she continued as Korra held her tighter and Yume's face looked even more devastated. "Then, when he challenged me with a fight during the war, he tried to..."  _Don't say **kill**_... "He tried to hurt me in the worst way..." Asami began to subtly shake, as a single tear spilled from her eye. Even through the mattress, Yume could sense her mother's distress, that it began to scare the poor teen.

"Ma..." Yume choked out.

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." 

Asami took another deep breath. Korra held her gently, breathing with her as she whispered, "Inhale... Exhale..." They often did this with each other. Whether it was Korras nightmares haunting her or Asami talking about her father. Most recently, was when Asami was pregnant with Keiko. She looked to Korra and cast a gentle smile her way, remembering that wonderful memory, but returned to Yume with a serious demeanor. 

"After a few years, when he was imprisoned, some of the letters that he sent me from jail were ones that I often ignored..." Yume noticed that last part. "He sent them sparingly, but at the same time I wanted them to stop all together. It was driving me up the wall and making my anxiety go up. So I decided to go to the prison to make him personally stop. I expected him to be the same man who was going to try and hurt me. Who hated my dearest friends along with everything the woman I loved represented."

Asami remembered clear as day, how alone she felt, how much she wanted to tell her father off more when she finally arrived to the prison...

"But when I took a seat across from him, I didn't see the monster who was going to hurt me. I saw a broken, malnourished, somber man. I saw my father. A version of him that I had never seen before. Regretful. He looked like he truly regretted every bad thing he had done in his life. Looked so much older, too. I didn't care, though. I told him to stop writing me and that was that..." Asami took a pause, remembering how gentle and quiet he sounded. "Then I listened to what he had to say. He told me he was proud of me... and that... that  _I was his greatest creation_." Asami gave herself a minute to reach into her pocket so she could blow her nose in her handkerchief. "Then we ended up playing some Pai Sho together. It ended on a tie."

Yume and Korra gave Asami another moment to breathe.

"Wh- What happened to him, Mama?" Yume asked reluctantly.

"He sacrificed his life for mine. When we were trying to break through Kuvira's monstrous giant, our mother froze the entire machine so we could have a fighting chance. We were almost there... almost there. We just needed a few more seconds, but it was too late... he ejected me from the seat." _She_ _crushed him._ "The last thing he told me was that he loved me." Asami swiped her eye with her left hand and balled her right hand into a tight fist. All her life, terrible things have always happened to her. Countless losses, even when she tried to gain something, it was always lost. She was so damn grateful for the people she had in her life, now. With Korra rubbing her arms up and down, whispering how brave she was to tell her daughter about Hiroshi, it made Asamis heart sing, but she was happy that the truth was out and hopefully Yume would be able to digest it well.

"Yume, from my experience, you don't have to forgive the people who tried to hurt you. You don't have to hurt them, either. Sometimes, you just have to confront them and listen to what they have to say."

"Or in your case..." Korra spoke up, "See what they have to say."

"You don't have to see what they wrote today, or even tomorrow, but think about keeping it," Asami said giving the letter back to Yume. "When we get confronted with a problem, sometimes ignoring it only makes it worse."

Yume held onto the letter tightly.  
  
Her parents knew what they were talking about. Korra may have had a bigger blow to the gut in her life as the Avatar, but Asami definitely had the most personal of hardships.  
  
No wonder Hiroshi wasn't talked about as much when it came to the pictures Korra showed. He may have been a changed man at the end of the day, but she didn't know him at all. Long ago, he must've been the sweetest man with the sweetest of hearts, but time and certain events can change people. Sometimes they can be reformed, sometimes not, but if they are apart of your life, ignoring them won't do a single thing for you.

Yume decided to keep the letter.

* * *

 

Later on in the evening, the family decided to take a day with the polar bear pups around the park.

The kids played around on the jungle gym, Mr. Lee decided to feed some turtle ducks lettuce, while Asami and Korra sat on the benches to have a private conversation while petting the pups. Yume saw that they were huddled close together, kissing gently and rubbing each other's back. She wasn't too grossed about by her parents affections, especially  Yume decided to sit by herself on the swings, keeping an eye on her baby brothers and sister, but mostly wanting to be alone while they played among themselves. Her parents respected her wishes and Yume was glad. Soon though, the letter began to irritate her in the back of her pocket. She couldn't quite ignore the letter but at the same time she didn't want to read it. So many things could be in it and there were many things she wanted to say back to them. Mostly condescending things because she still believed they deserved it.

 _'Maybe read just one paragraph and that's all you need,'_ Yume told herself.

Nervous hands reached inside of her pocket, pulling the letter out quickly, but that proved to be a bad idea. All of the contents of the ripped apart letter fell out. One particular shiny item fell out, rolled down the grassy hill, and into the tall grass down by the pond. 

"Ugh, great. Real smart to tear the letter up, _moron,_ " Yume scolded herself in a huff. "Now I gotta piece it all together and get that thing."

Yume decided to multitask as she grabbed little parts of the letter. Once she collected them all into one piece of paper and a couple of photos, she sorted them all out (she thought so), and began to read.

 

_Dear Yume (What a beautiful name your parents chose for you. It's what I heard on the radio, many, many months ago...),_

_First of all, I'm not writing this to you because I want money. I don't want it. I'm not writing because I want your forgiveness. I don't deserve that. I'm writing this to you because I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I am so sorry for what I have done to you. I didn't mean for this to happen and I wish that I had time to go back and stop myself from doing the most awful thing I could've done in my entire life. I'm just glad that the best people could find you._

_I'm ashamed to admit this to you, but I was a convict back when I was a teenager. Your mother, Li, and I stole a lot of things from her previous love, who liked to abuse everyone and everything. He was apart of an extremely dangerous gang. So dangerous, I can't even tell you their name. Not even his. His name sends shivers up my back. Your mother and I ended up being together behind his back while we took his belongings as well. When I was around eighteen and she was twenty, she was pregnant and you were mine. Her abusive boyfriend could never find out about it. We were both terrified of this man. I'm ashamed to say that we tried to be rid of you to save ourselves before he did. You don't have to forgive us, it was a foolish thing to do, and all I can say is that we have shamed ourselves but most importantly, you, for doing such a thing. If anything, you proved to be the most resilient baby and while we kept some distance from your mother's former love, we decided to finally keep you. We took pictures of your mother's growing belly and I proposed to her when you were around six months._

_I've never seen her so happy. I've never felt so happy in my entire life._

_Then, disaster had struck the day you were born. He found us. I don't know how, but we had to run. I packed as many things as I could for a new place to live. I carried you while your mother's bending helped us keep some distance. He chased us from midnight to the early mornings of dawn. Your mother was stabbed while we ran. My shoulder was scorched, and when your scalp was grazed, that was the final straw. When we got an hour distance away from them, we knew we couldn't keep you safe. We just... Couldn't do it anymore. I didn't know what else to do, but go into a place where I knew you would be safe and sound. Putting you in the Avatar and Sato's trash hid your cries and I knew that in the morning, they would help you when they found you. Or the spirits would take you... Hopefully the latter didn't happen. Then again... You were so precious.You didn't belong in such a dangerous world where he could find you._

_Your mother and I ran and ran... Until she was hit in the back. I tried to fight... But I failed and we were both left for dead. We ended up in the hospital together. I lost my left leg, your mother lost her right eye. We were kept in the hospital, but we left when we retrieved the bill. We escaped with... Many stolen things. Old habits, unfortunately. So your mother and I hid from place to place. Trying to stay alive until we got a new home. It isn't much, but it's so much more than the streets could offer us. I became a mailman, your mother became a maid. When we heard on the radio how you were found, we were so relieved that you lived, we cried. We kept track of your existence. Every news station on the radio would compliment your beautiful looks, like your mothers, but once we got a paper, I saw that you had my eyes..._

 

Yume felt that there were dried tear stains on a space below that sentence...

 

_We watched you grow from a distance and we were so damn proud of you, Yume. So damn proud... We wanted to give you something._

 

With quivering hands, Yume saw the torn pictures of herself as a newborn baby, the pictures of a tall pregnant woman (she assumed that must've been Li), a formal picture of her birth parents (the young man in the picture was tall too, had freckles all over his strong face and had a peach fuzz mustache while the woman wore glasses with her long brown hair down and a shy but gentle smile plastered on her soft face, her skin was a little bit darker than the man's), and then another newborn picture of her with a sweet little smile. Yume smiled through tear stained eyes at her happy, little, innocent face while her birth parents made faces at her.

Finding the object that was dropped became a must for the teen now, as she turned around to find it. She felt the ground for the unknown object and even through tear stained eyes, she finally saw it, shining between dirt and grass. It turned out to be a pebble necklace. A shiny, gorgeously blue, pebble necklace with the name _**"Yume"**  _carved into it.

 

_We love you, Yume. We hope that you have a great life with the mother's that raised you. You don't have to find us if you don't want to, but know that we will always have you in our hearts._

_Love, Shen & Li_

 

Yume sank down to the ground, crying so loudly, that everyone around her heard and rushed for her.


	7. A New Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. I'm so sorry, but I think I'm back on track now.

**A New Purpose**

 

It was around late noon when the family had finally returned home from the park. 

Yume seemed to have cried herself out by the time Korra and Asami decided to pack up for home. Mr. Lee walked ahead of them with the pups and kids, seeing that the three of them needed the space. The younger children were made to walk in front so Korra and Asami could keep an eye on them (and to also not ask too many uncomfortable questions for their older sisters discovery).

Nanuq and Sen seemed very confused at their sisters actions, but kept walking along as if nothing was wrong. Keiko on the other hand, was dragging her feet along the pavement, clearly distraught seeing her older sister cry so much. To the toddler, her teenage sister had looked so small. She looked back only once to see how Yume held onto the letter like a vice as Korra and Asami put their hands on their older daughters shoulder while they walked together, supporting her.

Keiko slouched, saying absolutely nothing, until they got to their destination.

* * *

 

The family ate dinner silently.

It wasn't too uncomfortable, though.

They dined on some very well made seaweed noodles with tempura shrimp. There was also a special dish Korra made. Something the kids haven't tried yet called, fried bannock. Apparently it was a water tribe delicacy passed down from her grandparents on Senna's side, to her. Then, to finish off for tonight, they had some special pistachio mochi ice cream.

The table was filled with a lot of _"Mmms"_   from the satisfying meal. Once it was over, with almost everyone being full, Asami offered to take Mr. Lee to his home, as most of the kids walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

 

When Asami returned, she was surprised to see that their youngest was still playing with her food at the table, eating the meal with less gusto than she usually did. Korra and Asami looked at each other while they watched Keiko slowly finish her food. They asked once if she was alright, but all the child did was nod innocently as she dragged her feet upstairs. 

The married couple washed the dishes, cleaned up the mess the kids made from the table, and let the polarbear pups go out to do their business. However, there was still concern wavering over each other about Keiko while they finished up. They planned on visiting her in her room to see if she was okay. Before that could happen though, the pair had to check up on their oldest to see if she was alright. So Korra and Asami walked hand in hand up the stairs.

 

Korra gave a gentle knock to Yume's door. Once she entered, she found her daughters lamp to be on with dim lighting. Her curtains were pulled back as she sat in her desk chair to look up at the stars.

"Yume? Sweetie?" Asami gently spoke out into the silent air.

Yume didn't turn around, but Korra could sense that she was incredibly tense.

"Do you want to talk?" Korra asked.

Yume sighed and reluctantly turned around. She took a deep breath and wiped the corner of her eye. "I wanna go see them."

 

_'What?'_   Korra thought, feeling a bit of a knot in her throat. The couple looked at each other and both said, "You do?" 

"Yes. I know I'm risking a lot here, but I want to see them. I need to know..." Yume trailed off, sitting down and looking at the letter on her desk. "I just-"

Asami and Korra sat down on her bed to let Yume finish.

"I didn't know what I was gonna do with my life. I'm not... I wasn't as ready for the world as Malik was when he left home, Mom. I felt frustrated and confused about what I wanna do with my life but I feel like, with this letter, I finally feel motivated. Maybe I can get some perspective on my way there."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked concerned.

"I don't know. I just need to see them... I feel like I owe them at least a visit. They are my real parents after all," On that last sentence Yume mumbled, she realized what was said could be taken the wrong way towards her mothers. When she looked back at them though, they walked over to hug Yume, with love and sympathy shining through their eyes.

Yume was tall enough to rest her head on top of Korras, as Asami nuzzled her head in her daughters neck. Yume could feel Korra shaking and Asamis tears rolled down her neck towards her clavicle. She couldn't help but release a few tears as well.

"I can't... I can't let you go alone." Asami spoke up. "We'll drive you there. We want to meet them, too. Just so you're safe."

Asami had said that with such tenderness and care. Yume thought it over for a few moments, and it seemed like the smarter decision. "Okay. Okay. Is that okay if we go next week?"

"That's perfectly, fine," Korra said, cupping her daughters cheek. "I love you, okay?"

"Mom..." Yume gently grabbed Korras hand to put it down. "You know I still love you, right? Both of you. I just need this closure. I'm always thinking about confronting them, about what I'm gonna say. Just because I'm doing this, doesn't mean I'm gonna abandon you. This doesn't change the fact that you'll always be my mothers." Yume hugged them both harder than before.

They all knelt down to the floor in an emotional huddle until they cried themselves out. "I love you's" were exchanged before saying goodnight.

* * *

 

Korra and Asami entered quietly into the twins rooms and were equally surprised to see them cleaning up all their toys, hanging up their clothes, and being unusually silent. 

"Well this is a surprise," Asami whispered to her wife.

 

Before they knew what had happened, both boys were being lifted up into the air by both of their mothers, letting out those usual squeals of joy.

"MAAA!!!" Nanuq squealed as Korra tickled his sides. "Nooo! We're getting ready for bed! This is serious!"

"No more!!" Sen screeched as Asami made raspberries on his chubby little belly. "Stop!"

"Haha, why are you two being so quiet, little boo?" Asami said kissing Sen's forehead.

"Mamaaaaa, UGH," Sen whined as he went red with embarrassment, remembering that nickname as a toddler.

"We're just tryin' to clean our rooms. That's all." Nanuq said shrugging and looking anywhere except into his mother's eyes.

Both parents cocked an eyebrow at each other.

"Are you hiding a pet again?" Korra asked.

"No," Both twins said.

"Did you break something?" Asami asked this time.

"Nah ah," The boys shook their heads. 

"Then what happened?" Korra asked gently, as she set Nanuq down on his bed. Asami soon sat Sen down on the same bed as the pair sat beside them.

"Well since you- Oof!" Nanuq started before he was elbowed by Sen in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Ugh, we were supposed to keep it a  _ **SECRET** dumb dumb!"  _ Sen exclaimed before crossing his arms in defeat. "We were listening to you guys talk to Yume and she said that she was gonna go see her real parents. And... And maybe... If we cleaned our room... And we were good..."

"We could go with her together... So she could be okay." Nanuq finished.

 

Both parents were completely perplexed at the twins behavior. They stared at them in awe, before picking them up into their laps, holding them both tight, and giving gentle pecks to the sides of their heads. 

"Well," Korra started out, almost choking on the growing lump in her throat. "You're gonna have to ask your sister first. That's really up to her. Okay?"

"Okay." The boys both said together, finding themselves embracing again with their mothers.

Asami and Korra, held them tight, proud of their boys. Their children were maturing gracefully and they couldn't help but stare at one another as they shared a gentle kiss.

"Eww, Maaa... No oogies around us! Gross!" Sen whined as Nanuq stuck out his tongue at them both.

The pair chuckled and let the boys go back to continue cleaning putting their toys away.

"Now, is your little sister in bed?" Asami asked before leaving the room.

"Nah ah," Sen spoke.

"She's in your guys bed. She looked really sad, but she told me to leave her alone," Nanuq confessed and went right back to putting his building blocks away.

The pair kissed the boys goodnight and went to go find Keiko.

* * *

 

Korra turned her desk lamp on, to find a little lump in the blankets, twitching suspiciously.

"No! Go away! You're ruining it!" Came a muffled cry.

"Ruining what, Kiki?" Asami leaned over the shifting little lump.

"I'm trying to go back."

"Back where?" Korra asked, getting on the bed right next to her daughter.

"Back in time where I didn't ask you if I had a daddy!" Keiko finally pushed the covers off of her while wiping away the crust where her dried tears lay on her cheeks. "None of this woulda happened if I didn't say that. Yume wouldn't have cried, Sen and Nanuq wouldn't be acting weird, and Yume wouldn'ta have to leave us for her old Mommy and Daddy! And it's all my fault!"

The young child exploded into tears, which got Asami and Korra to quickly comfort her, rubbing her back and shushing her down, gently. Once Keiko was calm, Korra held her in her arms as Asami sat behind them, cradling the both of them. "Sweetie, Yume is not going to leave us behind."

Keiko sniffled and remarked, "How do you know, Mama?"

"She loves us very much. She's just feeling confused and a little alone right now. Maybe seeing her birth parents might help that for her." Asami gently put it as she reached out to rub Keiko's head.

"But she's not alone, Mama."

"Keiko, look at me," Korra spoke, making Keiko look up at her mother with tear filled eyes. "Do you remember what I said about me feeling alone when I was younger? Even when I had Master Katara, your grandparents, and my friend's letters, I still felt sad?"

Keiko nodded and wiped her fresh tears away.

"That's what Yume is going through right now. She wants to see her birth Mommy and her birth Daddy because she feels like it'll give her some relief in her life. To know where they are and to see them will give her something in life."

"Like what, Mommy?"

"It's called closure."

"What's _'closer'_ , Mommy?"

"Ha... Well, it's when you want to look for the right answers when you come across a tough problem or question in your life."

Keiko took the brief information in and sucked her thumb as she rested her head against Korra's breast.

Having Asami comb through her hair with her thin, yet rough fingers certainly helped. When her hand rested on Korras for a while, she saw that her skin was just a little lighter than her mother's. Then when she looked up at her mama's arm, she reached out and noticed it was darker against the ivory color. She quickly grabbed both of her mother's hands and pressed them together. She sat her chubby tiny light brown hands on top of them both, cocking her head to the side in confusion but looked up at her mother's hopefully, who only smiled sweetly.

 

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Does that mean Mommy is like my dad?" She asked confused.

Asami covered her mouth in a chuckle, while Korra gave a cheeky grin. "I told you Kiki, we'd tell you when you're just a bit older. You're just gonna have to wait."

Keiko's eyes began to water again in defeat, but Korra was quick to scoop her up and kiss the tears away. "I just wanna know. I can understand... I'm almost five, Mommy."

"I know, sweetie. I know. But trust me, it's all very confusing. You're gonna have a lot of questions that we can't really answer to right now."

Keiko sniffled, but Asami gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, reassuring her with a look. "We promise to tell you soon. You just have to be patient."

The young toddler pouted her bottom lip, sniffling, and slumped back against Korra's stomach. "I don't like being patient."

Asami smiled at this as she looked at her wife. She gave Korra a wink and leaned down face to face with her daughter.

"That's a big thing you and Mommy have in common. Actually there's a lot of stuff you two have in common."

"Yeah..." Keiko looked up at Korra.

"Can you name things you and Mommy have in common?"

Keiko pouted cutely again and finally said, "We have brown skin. Mommy's is darker but we're darker than you, Mama."

"That's right!" Asami said, clasping her hands together.

"We are darker, huh? We have beautiful brown skin, don't we?" Korra began to flex, which got Asami to blush.

Keiko laughed and nodded her head over and over.

"What else?" Asami asked, resting her head on her hands.

"We like seaweed noodles..."

"They're delicious." Korra said rubbing her belly.

"You both have the same pout, too." Asami said.

The two made a pout off of that, which caused them all to laugh. 

"We have outies, too!" Keiko lifted up her shirt causing the parents to laugh. Asami and Keiko laughed even harder when Korra lifted her shirt over her face to show off her six pack and bellybutton.

 

After comparing a few more things with each other and sharing laughs, Keiko gave Korra a long hug.

"Mommy?"

Korra looked down at the toddler and smiled. "Yes, Kiki?"

"I think I have a _'closer'_ , too."

Korra and Asami smiled while looking at each other.

"Really?" They both said.

"Uh huh. I don't know who my daddy is, but I don't think he'd be as fun as you."

The parents couldn't stop but look at each other and smile.

"Is that so?" Korra laughed as she started tickling Keiko, causing the young one to laugh. "Well I'm very honored, sweetie."

"I love you, Mommy."

Tears began to burn in the back of Korras eyes for the umpteenth time today, but she didn't mind the stinging at all. She hugged her daughter and wife as tight as she could. "I love you, too," she said in a shaky breath.

* * *

Late at night, when the kids were all asleep, Korra and Asami decided to get ready for bed. They ran a bath that they decided to share with one another and began to wash each other.

"Some day, huh?" Korra said getting hear shoulder scrubbed.

"Do you mean that in a good way or a bad way?" Asami asked, putting her hair up into a bun.

"I mean it in a pretty good way? I think. It started out stressful and then it became a little bit of a bonding moment. So I'd say pretty good in my book."

Asami halted her scrubbing. "I can't believe I told my daughter about my father today."

Korra turned around and saw Asami looked exhausted. Telling a child about something incredibly personal and scarring took some energy out of her today. 

"I hate to cry about this... I hate that I have to tell my daughter that."

"Don't be. It's okay. It'll be okay, Asami." Korra kissed her shoulder. "You said what you had to to make Yume understand."

"I know, and I'm happy for that but... I'm gonna have to have the same conversation with the boys and Keiko. You know I never even told Malik, right?"

 

"Really?" Korra was shocked at that, but held her wife regardless. "I don't think he ever asked about that before but I know how you feel about this, love. Listen though, when we get to that bridge, we'll cross it together, okay? And I'm gonna hold you so tight and so close right after. I promise you that."

Asami gave a deep sigh of relief. Her wife was so amazing, selfless, and just an all around wonderful person. Telling the kids about Hiroshi wouldn't be the easiest task, but with Korra, she felt like it would go fairly alright.

"We've gotten a lot off of our chests today. I thought it was gonna be hard for the both of us. But our kids, they never cease to amaze me. They're growing up."

"Then they'll leave."

"I know... I know... But isn't that what it's all about?" Asami looked at her sadly. "You and I both did a lot of growing up to do, but I know deep in my heart, that I think we did good, all things considered." That made Asami smile and her heart melted knowing that. "Especially you, Mimi."

"Really?" Asami felt like she was discovering something new.

"Yeah! You were absolutely fantastic. Especially with Yume and Keiko," Korra spoke proudly as she gave a gentle grip to her wife's shoulders.

Asami couldn't help but look away from Korra's stare to smile. "To think I was afraid to hold them when they were babies. You've always been amazing with them and I was the odd parent out."

"But you know how to talk to them. You know how to calm everyone down when their fighting and you're good under pressure. You're good with me, too, ya know," Korra lifted up Asami's chin so she could look her in the eye. "I mean it."

Asami pecked Korra on the lips and reached out to massage her shoulders. "It wasn't just me. Our kids, on their own, they're making us proud," She leaned her head on Korra's chest. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't know, Asami. How did I deserve you?" Korra said cupping her wife's cheek.

"Heh... I think the question is... " She inched closer to her wife. "How did I..." She kissed her slowly. "... Deserve you...?"

"I think I asked you first, Mrs. Sato," Korra responded with an even slower, passion filled kiss.

"But I think I really want an answer for mine first, Mrs. Sato," Asami started Korra up by moaning into this kiss.

"Mmm, I can play this game all night long, _Mrs. Sato_ ," Korra husked at those last words as she got on top of Asami and nuzzled her nose into Asami's sudsy neck.

_"Oh, really?"_ Asami said, seductively opening up her legs, giving Korra her best bed room eyes.

_"Oh, yeah."_ Korra got settled and began to dip her head lower in the tub. She was confident she could hold her breathe while she pleased her wife...

 

**_"Please don't."_**

The couple was startled at the muffled voice from the other side of their bedroom door. Korra lit up her fist, but recognized the sound of that voice. The soapy couple looked at each other and realized who it was.

"Malik?!?!" They both exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ma?"

"What're you doing home? And at this hour of the night? Are you kidding me right now!?" Korra yelled out, frustrated.

"I was gonna make it a surprise, honestly... But I'm just too tired and you two are doing... Whatever it is you're doing in there... UGH," Malik said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Well, son, I'm glad you're home, but you're mother and I really need you to go to bed right now," Asami spoke out.

"Okay, just lemme get something from out of your room. It's really impor-"

"Really?!" Korra exclaimed.

"Yes! It's important. Gimme a sec. I'm comin' in!"

"Cover your eyes!" Asami yelled out.

"Yeah, sure! Like I'm just gonna casually walk in and see my moms being gross in the tub."

"Just come in."

Malik entered the room, shimmying across the room, his back up against the wall, as if he were on a balcony with his eyes covered.

 

Malik was visibly darker than Korra, already had his airbender tattoos and wore a variety of clothing, showing off that he had traveled to many places. He took after both mothers A LOT. But this was not the time to be proud of him. 

"Hey, Ma. Did you do something with your hair?" Malik joked with his eyes still covered. 

"Young man, if you don't hurry it up, it's gonna be me and you!" Korra exclaimed.

"Please not in the tub!"

"MALIK!"

"Okay, okay!"

Once he was out of view, Malik scrambled throughout the room and finally found what he was looking for.

"I misplaced my robes in here," Malik said shimmying back against the wall with his eyes closed shut with a red and yellow robe in hand. "I figured they'd be in here since they weren't in my room, so-"

"OUT!" They both exclaimed.

"Okay, ya old perverts. I'm goin, I'm goin. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and lock the door behind you!"

 

"Yup, we... sure did a bang up job."

 Asami snorted as Korra dipped her head down into the sudsy water.


End file.
